Conventionally, a working vehicle such as a wheel loader in which ranges of automatic speed change are set so as to correspond respectively to each speed stage position at each speed stage of a speed change lever has been known. In the conventional technique above, in order to save energy of power in a reversing motion without involving work, for example, the respective ranges of automatic speed change at the speed stage positions, ranging from the first speed to the third speed, of the speed change lever, out of the reverse speed stage positions that are set in a range of the first speed to the fourth speed at the maximum, are set so as to be changed within a range of the speed stages in which a speed stage that is larger by one stage is added to the speed stages corresponding to the speed stage positions ranging from the first speed at the minimum to the third speed.